Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG
Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until becoming more of an anti-hero and pseudo-antagonist by establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from the Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received" after she defied her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. For some time, Peridot lived in the barn with Lapis Lazuli. As of the events of "Raising the Barn", she resides in the Crystal Temple. Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. When she blushes, it is green. Her true eye color is unknown at this time but can be presumed to be some shade of green or blue, due to being tinted by the yellow color of her visor. It is possible that the visor may actually be part of her body and thus irremovable. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-gray, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her forehead. Pre-regeneration (debut) In all of her appearances up to "Made of Honor", Peridot wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings cover her feet and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a round chest. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which have been disposed of as of "Catch and Release" when Amethyst dropped them into the ocean. These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers used to serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. Post-regeneration (current) After her regeneration shortly before "Change Your Mind", Peridot's body suit now covers her entire chest and is green at the top with a pale chartreuse yellow star on the front, and her leggings are bright green with a dark green star on each knee. The area between her chest and leggings remain dark green. She also now wears pale chartreuse yellow boots. Her visor is bigger and is now transparent yellow, butterfly-shaped, and exposes her forehead. It also tints her eyes as a brown-gold color as opposed to green with her previous visor. Personality Initially, Peridot appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and loyal, as shown in her readiness to kill Steven and the other Crystal Gems in "The Return" when asked to by a higher authority. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged and useless to her during "Warp Tour". Examples of Peridot's loyalty are shown during the events of "Jail Break". Although she disagrees with how Jasper is running their mission and is shown to be annoyed, she still takes orders and goes along with what Jasper has in mind. Another example of her loyalty is shown when she was driven to complete her mission and return to Homeworld despite no contact from Yellow Diamond and has been shown to cling to Steven when she is scared. After "Jail Break", Peridot became increasingly frantic in her attempts to contact Homeworld, knowing that the Crystal Gems' continuous interference with her mission would leave her stuck on Earth when the Cluster emerges and destroys the planet. Her behavior is shown to be more erratic, in "Keeping It Together", for example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. In "Cry for Help", she interrupts all television signals with her own broadcast from the Communication Hub begging Yellow Diamond to rescue her. She even resorts to kidnapping Steven so he can try to repair the Homeworld Warp with his healing spit during "Catch and Release". When Steven is unable to solve her problem, Peridot becomes hysterical and breaks down with the realization that she is stuck on Earth with the Cluster. After reforming into her natural self with no limb enhancers, she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that hostility drives every action from the Crystal Gems. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she still refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. Because Homeworld is a caste society, Peridot viewed the Crystal Gems as some being more superior than others, which often led to her unintentionally offending them for a long time. In "Back to the Barn", she acted very condescendingly towards Pearl due to her position in Homeworld's caste system as a made-to-order servant and refused to acknowledge Pearl's skill as a technician for this reason. After a competition between self-built robots, however, she concedes that she may have been wrong. In "Too Far", She shows a strong aversion to fusion, referring to Garnet as a "permafusion". In "Catch and Release" she refers to Garnet as a "filthy war machine" due to the Homeworld belief that fusion should only be used for combat. She has also stated that Garnet makes her "incredibly uncomfortable." She does try to appeal to Amethyst's favor, as she sees Amethyst as the closest thing to a "normal" Gem, by getting her to laugh despite Peridot being incredibly socially oblivious and unfamiliar with the concept of humor. Peridot has a difficult time apologizing for her behavior but is willing to. It is shown in "It Could've Been Great" that while she likes to follow the rules she gets slightly excited when she breaks them (e.g. sitting in an elite Gem's seat). During her time with Steven and the Crystal Gems, she begins to realize that Homeworld's philosophy is very flawed, and she defects as a member of the Crystal Gems. She admits to having some lingering feelings over Homeworld in "Gem Drill". She reveals that while she had made peace with her decision to defect, it was tough to give up the old emotions of her past life. Peridot repeatedly shows arrogance and self-aggrandizing behavior. It is likely that her inflated ego, slight condescending attitude, and bragging (ex: calling herself the new leader of the Crystal Gems) is a way of compensating for her own insecurities. As shown in "Too Short to Ride", she suffers confidence issues due to seemingly having no Gem powers of her own since Homeworld has lacked in resources to give powers to her kind upon creation. However, this quickly changes when it is discovered that she has latent ferrokinetic powers with which she made the most out of her time at Funland with Steven and Amethyst. In "Earthlings" Peridot overestimated her ferrokinesis and bragged to Jasper about it. In "Back to the Kindergarten" she was finally convinced to leave the bathroom when Amethyst mentioned she could make her and Steven feel dumb with how much Peridot knew. In "Made of Honor", Peridot treats Bismuth's arrival as less important than her being the only one to keep her drink up. Out of all of this egocentric and arrogant behavior, the most extreme example was by far during "Reunited". When Blue Diamond attacked, despite Peridot's lack of real damage, she demanded Blue Diamond to fight her and then congratulated herself for her trajectory when Bismuth threw her. However, this behavior is not without consequence. When Yellow joined Blue in the attack, Peridot without hesitation went to taunt her, not fearing the by far more dangerous Gem. This leads to Yellow immediately poofing her. Peridot formerly prioritized logic, reason, and objectivity above emotions. While she was not apathetic, she tended to fall back on her intellect which is much more developed than her interpersonal skills. She is great at problem-solving as she uses her observations and experiments to make a conclusion, though these are often eccentric. Peridot used to feel that a practical and systematic approach is the correct way to do things and has had trouble reconciling this with the Crystal Gems, who make decisions based on their feelings, particularly when they chose to relax despite imminent danger in "It Could've Been Great". Her reason-based decision-making led her to take a different approach to the other Gems in saving the Earth. She contacted Yellow Diamond, whom the other Gems considered evil because she believed the Gems would inevitably mess up in their plan, and tried to persuade her to save the Earth by suggesting alternative non-lethal means of using Earth's resources. When a cause is important to her, Peridot is just as passionate as the rest of the Crystal Gems. Ultimately her determination to spare Earth's life led to her betrayal of Homeworld. Hailing from Homeworld, Peridot was very naive when it came to Earth and often offended the Crystal Gems while spending time with them. As seen in "Marble Madness", she approaches interaction with organic life with Homeworld's ideology, since when she interacts with Steven, she tries to crush him with a mechanical fist after he outlives his usefulness, believing organic life to be a lower life form. She does not quite comprehend Earth's figurative speech patterns, which often leads her to misinterpret expressions, metaphors, sarcasm, and humor. She was unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms and believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that is what he called himself. Curiously, she is familiar with the scent of citrus fruit despite her general ignorance of Earth. Despite her overall unawareness of Earth, Peridot has said that she finds its organic life fascinating and is willing to defend the planet from the Cluster. Since then, she has accepted Earth as her new home. In "Earthlings", she expresses her love for the Earth by trying to explain how living on Earth can "free you", indicating that she loves how the Earth has allowed her to discover her own personality, not what Homeworld tells her she is. In "Room for Ruby", she agreed initially to teach Navy about the traditions of Earth when she was living in the barn. Peridot has been shown to be incredibly stubborn. As shown when the Crystal Gems destroy her equipment, she gets frustrated when she does not get her way and quickly loses her temper. It takes several attempts by the Crystal Gems for Peridot to even discuss the Cluster. Often when working, Peridot insisted things be done her way and despised compromising. She continued to keep her log, despite the task being a moot point, more or less for a sense of normalcy. She also is vocal and honest about her viewpoints and used to bluntly state what was on her mind regardless of the audience. However, Peridot does take responsibility for what she says and has learned how to keep some of her more offensive opinions to herself. As time went on, her behavior around the Crystal Gems has shown that she has opened herself up to new ideas and beliefs. She is rather bad at lying and will tell the truth when pressed, as seen when she tried to lie about the Diamond Communicator and why she hated shapeshifting but told the truth when asked again. Peridot is incredibly dedicated and somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She used to be emotionally attached to her mechanical foot, as it was the only remaining part of her limb enhancers. In "Message Received", after managing to contact Yellow Diamond and pleading for the Earth to be spared, she realized her perspective of her leader has changed, and she saw her as the cruel and callous tyrant she is, despite being obsessed with her formerly. Peridot has shown an obsession with objects and entertainment, all of ''Camp Pining Hearts ''and has a love for things with alien symbols such as boxer-shorts, and stuffed animals. Her wants can be seen as quite childish at times, as Mr. Smiley actually thought she was a kid. Peridot used to be extremely self-absorbed, which lead her to underestimate the Crystal Gems continually. Even after defecting to aid the Crystal Gems, she still mainly thought of her needs. Many of her childlike behaviors, particularly her temper and arrogance, stemmed from her over-inflated ego. This is not to say Peridot is incapable of putting others above herself; she is just not used to having others who are willing to do the same for her. As she spends more time on Earth, Peridot has started developing a more gracious and compassionate attitude. This was mainly seen through trying to be friends with Lapis Lazuli and the Crystal Gems. The same behavior extends to her admitting something personal. "Beta" shows a much more considerate and thoughtful side to her. She shows Steven and Amethyst around the renovated barn, entertains them with her "meep morps" and powers and tries to convince Amethyst that she is better than Jasper by showing her the Beta Kindergarten. She also shows her dedication to her friends by telling Jasper she is a Crystal Gem and trying to use her metal powers to help fight. When Lapis was sad about how she took the time to learn about Earth when Navy was able to understand for the first time, Peridot comforts her.